In general, a hand trolley is provided with a folding structure for storing and carrying the hand trolley conveniently. A conventional hand trolley includes a base and two wheel seats which are foldable relative to a trolley main body.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,140,635 discloses a “portable luggage carts/carriers”. As illustrated in FIG. 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 7,140,635, the handle 20, the wheel holder 22, and the support platform 24 are foldable relative to the frame assembly 21. Wherein, the handle 20 includes a locking lever 39. The locking lever 39 is releasably attached to the connecting rod 32 of the frame assembly 21. Although the components are foldable, it is still inconvenient to unfold the hand trolley for use. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.